Senior Guide (UAE)
Guidelines for Girl Scout Seniors and Ambassadors Since 1916, Girl Scout’s highest award has stood for excellence and leadership for girls everywhere. Soon, you will be joining the ranks of generations of young women who have made a difference in their communities and beyond. As a Girl Scout, you are part of the sisterhood of the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts, a movement composed of more than 10 million girls worldwide who are using their talents to positively affect their communities. With your talent and passion, you, too, can make changes in your community that reach people around the world. The Girl Scout Gold Award is the most prestigious award that Girl Scout Seniors and Ambassadors can earn. Ful lling the requirements for the Gold Award starts with completing two Senior or Ambassador Journeys or having earned the Silver Award and completing one Senior or Ambassador Journey. Each Journey you complete gives you the skills you need to plan and implement your Take Action project. After you have fulfilled the Journey(s) requirement, 80 hours is the suggested minimum amount of time for completing the steps: identifying an issue, investigating it thoroughly, getting help and building a team, creating a plan, presenting your plan, gathering feedback, taking action, and educating and inspiring others. The suggested minimum hours are not a rule; they are a guide for you to plan your time in achieving your goal. Standards of Excellence When you decide to earn the Girl Scout Gold Award, you are on your honor to uphold the standards of excellence. These standards set a high benchmark for everything you do and invite you to think deeply, explore opportunities, and challenge yourself. Following the standards of excellence challenges you to develop yourself as a leader, achieve the Girl Scout leadership outcomes, and make a mark on your community that creates a lasting effect on the lives of others. Requirements 1980-2004 In 1980 the Gold Award was introduced. In 1990, National Council Session delegates approved a proposal which would keep the name of the Gold Award in perpetuity. Until 2004, requirements for earning the award were: * Earning the Girl Scout Gold Leadership Award, which requires girls to complete 30 hours of leadership work, as well as earn three Interest Projects and one Focus Book relevant to their project. * Earning the Girl Scout Gold Career Award, which requires girls to complete 40 hours of career exploration. * Earning the Girl Scout Gold 4Bs Challenge, which required girls to assess their community and its needs, and develop a vision for change. Up to 15 hours work on the 4Bs challenge could be counted toward the 65 hours for the service project. 2004-present * Complete two Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador Journeys, or complete one Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador journey and have earned the Silver Award. * Plan and implement an individual "Take Action" project that reaches beyond the Girl Scout organization and provides a sustainable, lasting benefit to the girl's larger community. Once these steps have been met, girls use their vision for change to complete a service project that reaches beyond the Girl Scout organization and provides lasting benefit to the girl's larger community. It requires a minimum of 80 hours of work in planning and actually completing the project. All of these hours must be completed by the Awardee, and though it is encouraged that the girl use troop members and others from the community to help her, their time spent does not count towards her 80-hour requirement. Plans must be developed with the aid of an advisor, then a project proposal must be submitted and approved by the girl's local council before starting the project, and a final report submitted and approved after the project's completion. Category:Girl Scouts Category:Part of WAGGGS Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Seniors Category:Ambassadors